


Color and Sound

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Sythesia, and he loves music because he loves the way it looks not just the way it sound, and when he does he always looks unhappy, but really he just wants his colors to sound right, he's an artist folks, his teachers think he's like extra modern bc he doesn't always follow color theory, s, sythesia!Jack, this was a God Tier Headcanon Sami so good, who will probably become more common now actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: crunchie-morris asked:Concept: Jack with synthesiathe-donnynova-band(me) replied: Uhh hell yeah have a tiny fic!





	Color and Sound

Jack Kelly sees sounds.

He can see the swooping yellows and greens in the birds that sing at dawn, the rich purple of cars passing, the blaring orange of his alarm.

He listens to music and watches the splashes of colors dance across his vision, the pinks of trumpets and yellows of violins, the dark blue of drumbeats and the rich rainbows of voices.

In school he watches his teachers’ words spiral up and around their heads, the turquoise numbers and the brightly colored words, he watches the dulled colors of side conversations that nobody else can see or hear.

He tries to paint the sounds, he has his clashing canvass titled “Birdsongs” and his even, smooth stripes and swirls that follow Beethoven's Fourth. Nobody else quite understands his frustration at not quite being able to get the right shade of blue for that dramatic swell of horns, or the vibrant yellow of the squirrel interrupting.

And Jack Kelly hears colors.

He walks through museums, eyes open wide, catching the high, clear sound of sunflowers and the dull, sweet notes of swelling waves, he ignores when his colors look like they’re clashing when he can hear them harmonize.

He can tell that his shade of blue does not go with his shade of purple, that the blue is bright and clear while the purple is so soft he can barely hear it. He can tell when his paintings are a symphony and when they’re a cacophony of mismatched notes, he can tell when he’s composing and when he’s throwing notes down on the page at random, even when it looks like everything matches. A symphony doesn’t need to look pretty, it needs to sound pretty, but how can he explain that when nobody else hears his paintings the same ways?

Jack Kelly composes his music, he calls his song Purple and shows people what purple sounds like, and he splashes paint onto the page to show people exactly what a minuet should look like.

He paints dancers in the colors of their songs, he paints boomboxes in their hip-hop colors, he paints the stripes of operas and the swirls of classical and the splashes of pop, the dusky hues of Adele to the bright colors of Kathleen Battle.

He writes down in his song notebooks what Monet sounds like, Dali and Goya and Warhol. He writes down the sweeping harmonies of Van Gogh, the pleasant discord of Michelangelo.

He paints every day, he writes every day, he translates what he sees and hears so other people could understand.

Because Jack Kelly sees sounds.

Because Jack Kelly hears colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I'm Asper and this idea came from the wonderful Sami who left me a tiny ask and made me just picture this and now it's canon sorry I don't make the rules.
> 
> Once again I say please leave kudos and double please leave a comment! Even better, come befriend me on Tumblr (@the-donnynova-band) and inspire me to write even more self-indulgent ficlets!


End file.
